Eliipi
Eliipi is an Earth-like planet and exists in the only solar system of the Daf Galaxy; it is not the only inhabitable planet in the system and is the second closest to the system's sun. As a result, its people are highly accustomed to radiation and laugh at the idea of "cancer." (Thank you, evolutionary biology!) Despite higher amounts of radiation in the atmosphere, Eliipi's people have varying skin colors due to several variables, including protective foliage and immigration. At one point, the planet was lush with tropical forests and rich flatlands. ...then, it was ruined by war on a nuclear scale and years of improper agricultural practices. Eliipi is, now, half desert; there is even an area that has been labeled a No Man's Land because the desert conditions are so harsh. Naturally, the peoples of these dry areas are dependent on others in richer lands, which always goes well. ...really. Politics on Eliipi are particularly sticky and is rife with extreme prejudice. The slightest mishap can cause an armed skirmish in the name of revolution; it is rarely successful, though, and the ruling baafe are ironfisted in their control. Politically, many are disadvantaged because of this. Socially, however, an air of "everything is fine" is maintained for, well, control and the avoidance of intervention from those that "don't know better." Eliipi has advanced technology as well and is capable of galactic travel. The lower on the political totem pole your species is, though, the less likely you will ever be licensed to see other planets. People from Earth are, usually, considered primitive and even a mentally retarded species. Locations Pirsov → the wealthiest country of Eliipi (and probably the most corrupt, too). Its capital is Piq, and its second major city is Gej. Gej is more successful than the capital and has a ridiculous amount of gardens to maintain an air of normalcy. Species Eliipi's people are humanoid, and a doctor from Earth could easily treat any of the species because of their biology. There are key differences, of course. To start, they all have skin that is (literally) thicker but not noticeably so; sunburn can occur if there is direct contact with sun radiation, but it requires effort to actually acquire it, much less sun poisoning. On average, they're stronger than humans and, depending on the person, are capable of bending iron bars. (...usually, professional athletes, though.) Their healing process is slow, but they have incredible endurance and scarily fast reflexes. It should be noted that skin color and other human racial markers are not indicative of species. It is indicative of ethnicity, which further complicates Eliipian xenophobia. Baafe The ruling species. Most baafe develop psionic abilities during puberty; empathy is the most common ability, but telepathy is not unheard of and is, in fact, striven for — parents hope they're children will be powerful, but there is no disappointment if they prove incapable. On average, they have the worst endurance. While supposedly peace-minded, they are violent if they meet resistance from "lower" species. Don't resist. Ageel The scapegoats. Of the other three species, they are allowed the most social mobility and even diplomatic ties. Unsurprisingly, when something goes wrong, ageel are blamed for trying to gain too much power. They should know better, take one for the team, blah blah blah. Ageel are favored for the military, though, because they have the greatest endurance and reflexes. They're indistinguishable from baafe based on appearance, but don't worry about confusion — ageel are forcibly tattooed with a nearly-closed circle (೧) on their dominant hand. Iqooto The collected. Iqooto are easily spotted in a crowd due to pattern spots on their skin. Usually, the pattern begins at the forehead and trails down the body's sides; some iqooto may have patterns completely over their skin or on particular parts of their body. None the less, the pattern is always noticeable. Their culture is more monolithic than other species' and focuses on family, peace, and calmness. Most eschew from politics. ...directly, anyway. Iqooto are responsible for underground movements of a slow-building revolution. Mepua The impoverished. Most mepua live in the desert, and if they are "fortunate" enough to live in other areas, their communities are in poverty, and many are addicted to drugs. Mepua appear to have aniridia, which is some complex (and totally bullshit) biological development to adapt to desert life; they are not usually visually impaired, though. They are physically the strongest of all Eliipi's species and, as such, are valued for military and manual labor when it suits baafe. They're, also, considered excellent builders and metalworkers because of their "culture." It's really because their social position only allows these types of careers. Aspirations Eliipi's International Assembly is, vaguely, in talks for galactic immigration and terraforming. It escapes no one the planet is becoming inhabitable, but their plans require both cooperation with others and baafe relinquishing power. Like that's happening. Notable Citizens • Yuzada Iposot • Bal-Hasada Tosipl Miscellaneous • Yes, Standard Eliipian has a love affair with vowels. Why do you ask? • Vowel sounds are, actually, very important in a significant number of Eliipian languages. In Standard, pronounce precisely, or you will be saying a completely different word than you mean. • You will be laughed at for your non-Eliipian accent. It is guaranteed. • Eliipi society is matriarchal. Save your war and PMS jokes. • Names are written last name first. The family's name is listed first, followed by a hyphen, and then, the formal family name. The latter is the name of one's ancestral family. Disclaimer Eliipi's society is the creation of Lisa Prime. Species physiology is, indeed, inspired by Star Trek's Betazoids and Trills, and also, that is a picture of Betazed from orbit; otherwise, most of this is based on real life. Other players don't need permission to make Eliipian characters, by the way! Just go for it. Category:Plot Points Category:Places Category:Outside Xanadu